Dinner for Two
by malignantmandrake
Summary: Alibaba appreciates a good meal, and Hakuryuu finds himself enjoying that facet of his boyfriend's personality a little too much.


'Dinner' wasn't the right word for it. Feast, that was much more fitting. Hakuryuu couldn't just make one meal, couldn't just serve a main course with a side dish or two, he had to go absolutely nuts with his cooking. Maybe it was a desire to please, or maybe it was just an enjoyment of the act of cooking. Either way, Alibaba wasn't complaining. Whenever the other boy made it back to Sindria, he knew he was in for some good food.  
Now, Hakuryuu wasn't really the sort to brag. Humility was a trait that he, ironically, prided himself in. His cooking was something he held just as much pride in, however. The princes of his empire weren't the sort that laid back and had their life handed to him, they weren't like that of the previous Balbadd who were expected nothing of and given everything. They learned how to preach beautiful prose on a moment's notice, they were taught the intricacies of math and philosophy, with high expectations in every field. Hakuryuu was certainly an acceptable prince who encompassed nearly all the qualities he needed to, but his cooking... the lessons he'd been given in that subject, albeit short and deemed less necessary than some other skills, were likely the lessons Alibaba appreciated the most.  
Damn, that boy knew how to cook.  
The night of Hakuryuu's arrival was the night of his feast. He insisted on cooking for the royals of the country alongside with his friends, and though Ja'far had at first insisted he allow the palace chefs to take care of the job, Sinbad and Alibaba had been quick to quiet him. An afternoon of rest after the trip from the Kou empire faded into an evening of frantic chopping and grinding, the prince's hand slicing exotic vegetables in ways that would have surely left his boyfriend with no digits left to lick after his meal. A few chefs assissted him at the very least, Hakuryuu incapable of completely shutting the white haired general down.  
A couple of hours presented the fruits of his labor; meats galore were at the front of the buffet line, served in every variety from that of the most firm all the way down to being nearly raw enough to still show blood (he remembered both his Finalis friend's as well as the Finalis general's enjoyment of undercooked meat well.)  
A forest of greens adorned by rich gold and purple tones followed, a fresh salad that was coated with just enough dressing to let the high points of the leaves shine beneath the light that illuminated the room. There was everything from root vegetables cooked simply until just tender enough to give between the teeth, to noodles decorated with rainbows of sauces and sprinkles of herbs that came afterwards. Not a thing looked as if it wouldn't taste like it fell from the extravegant kitchens of Kou itself.  
"Holy crap!"  
Alibaba's exclamation just about summed up Morgiana's and Aladdin's thoughts, as well as the majority of Sinbad and his generals. They'd expected a meal for themselves, but it looked more as if Hakuryuu had started cooking for the entirety of Sindria.  
Alibaba barely managed to keep his feet on the ground while Hakuryuu explained everything, the scent of freshly cracked pepper and meats that continued to release steam weakening his willpower.  
"There should be plates at the left end of the table and silverware at the opposite end, and that should be it! Dessert's being chilled, and should be ready by the time everyone is ready for it. Please, enjoy."  
Hakuryuu's small bow was the scissors to the ribbon that blocked the food. Alibaba's stomach growled with excitement and his tongue slicked his lips with some of the excess saliva his mouth had produced in response to the plethora of smells. It was only by the time that he'd gotten a generous serving of meat on his plate and a couple sides that he found himself remembering to say thank you, and even then, it may have been cued by someone else giving the boy thanks. The blonde wasn't quite sure, he wasn't terribly focused on his sense of hearing at the moment, not with so many other senses being rubbed in just the right ways.  
Only once he had a full plate in either hand did he sit, eating utensils pinched down to the ornate dishware by his thumbs until they were allowed to fall to the tablecloth. Morgiana joined him first, sitting across the table, followed by Aladdin. Hakuryuu brought a plate and a kiss to Alibaba's cheek, already swollen with food, moments later. The other members of the feast sat a little further away, so it was a surprise when the dark haired prince was followed by Sinbad himself.  
He introduced his presence with a boisterous greeting, setting a cup already half drained of alcohol down onto the edge of the table.  
"Hey there, you four!" His smile beamed through his wine-stained lips, and his hands reached out to grasp the shoulders of the two nearest where he stood, Alibaba and Aladdin. "Hakuryuu, thanks for cooking again. We weren't expecting all of this!" He moved the hand from Alibaba's shoulder and reached to pat Hakuryuu's instead, leaning over a bit as if about to give a secret.  
"Looks like you're gonna make a good wife for this helpless kid here one day, huh?" He grinned wide and laughed freely, the sound joined by a startled denial that he would be a wife and a choke from Alibaba (who wasn't sure whether he should laugh or do a little denying about the statement himself.)  
Sinbad waved off both of their reactions and stood back at full height. "Anyway, Morgiana, Aladdin, you two should come over and sit with your old teachers! Yamuraiha and Masrur 've been wanting to see how you two grew up since the last time you were here."  
Aladdin stared up at the man, then glanced over to the blonde boy near him. "What about Alibaba?"  
Sinbad dismissed the thought with a wave. "Don't worry, him too! Let's give him a few minutes though, looks like he's already pretty busy digging into his food."  
Alibaba began to protest, excited to show his own growth to Sharrkan, but Sinbad wouldn't have it. He rushed the redhead and the youngest of the boys to their feet and grabbed ahold of their plates, with Morgiana looking as if she were about to snap at his wrists when the food was pulled away. She was less hesitant than Aladdin and rose easily, but the younger boy eventually followed as well.  
Hakuryuu gave the man an appreciative nod, to which he was paid back with a wink.  
Alibaba caught the wink, but was still working on getting too much food down his throat to ask what was going on. He accepted it for the moment and moved on, easily distracted by a hand that grasped loosely onto his waist, Hakuryuu's arm slung around the small of his back.  
"I'm happy to finally have the chance to sit and relax with you for a few minutes," Hakuryuu cooed, the corners of his lips raised in a polite smile.  
"I'm happy to finally have your cooking again!"  
Hakuryuu's smile faltered at that.  
"Er, no, I mean, I'm happy to see you again, it's just- it's really good!"  
The eastern prince felt his brow's twitch and had to remind himself of the other's personality. It wasn't that he'd forgotten it, it was just that going so long between his meetups with Alibaba and company back in Sindria sometimes... he became less accustomed to the brash nature. As oddly charming and comical as it could be, it could certainly act as an irritant as well.  
Hakuryuu reminded himself that he knew what Alibaba meant, and at the very least appreciated that the other enjoyed the project he'd poured his last few hours into. He made an attempt to focus himself onto his own food, taking the first few bites and finding himself satisfied with the turnout.  
The concentration down at his plate didn't last long. Maybe it was the months of near abstinence, maybe it was the fact that he'd been too tired from traveling to stick his hands down his pants the past few nights, he wasn't sure, but wow, did the groan of enjoyment that the blonde let slip sound less than wholesome.  
Hakuryuu only laughed the first time, joking with the other prince that it was good that he was enjoying the food. The second time, upon a more fervent groan of enjoyment, Hakuryuu nudged Alibaba with his side.  
"Don't be so loud while you're eating," he murmured, which only garnered a questioning look from Alibaba and a raised brow.  
"It's not like anybody else is over here to care."  
Hakuryuu pursed his lips and looked down, returning to his food.  
Eating noises really weren't something that should've been attractive. Not just the delighted sounds in response to the taste, but the sounds the actual act of eating. As rude as he considered them out of knee-jerk reaction, the slurping sounds were probably the the most oddly enjoyable next to the moans and sighs; they stirred up, amongst other things, weathered memories of Alibaba's lips against his own skin, producing similar sounds as he left little red welts along his stomach and thighs.  
The look of concentration on his face was far too intense for eating, enough so for even Alibaba to notice when he looked over. Even if Hakuryuu was used to eating food at least the quality of what he'd cooked up, it still should have been far from a chore to down the meal.  
"Hey," Alibaba said, mouth finally empty as he spoke that time. "Eat up, you did a good job on the meal! You should be enjoying it too."  
Hakuryuu nodded in agreement, rubbed his red cheeks, and then let his hand drop to pick his silverware back up.  
"Holy crap," Alibaba groaned as he moved onto a new food. "Where'd you learn to do this? You've gotta teach me sometime!"  
Now Hakuryuu was sure he was passing Alibaba through some sort of perverted filter.  
Hakuryuu's odd behavior would normally have gone unnoticed by Alibaba, and it did for some time. The brighter his cheeks burned and the straighter he tried to hold his back though, the more Alibaba took note. The shuffle in his seat and the folding of his legs certainly didn't help Hakuryuu remain inconspicuous either.  
The longer Alibaba paused and the quieter he got as he would momentarily switch his attention from the food to his boyfriend, the more Hakuryuu seemed to relax. His body would remain that way for a few moments after the prince of Balbadd began to eat once more, then he'd tense up and make his hastened pulse visible once again as his cheeks reddened.  
It wasn't until a small 'mmm' of gluttonous pleasure met the air while Alibaba's eyes were locked on Hakuryuu that he begin to figure out what was going on.  
His cheeks may have been red, but his balls were as blue as the ocean he'd sailed on to Sindria.  
It took everything on Alibaba's power not to give a face-splitting grin.  
A few tests were made to be sure. A moan here, a pleasured sigh there, that was all. The sounds were about as frequent as before, Alibaba trying to let them come about naturally. Hakuryuu's reaction, though not instantaneous, did seem to be triggered by the sounds he produced.  
Gradually, he willed them into sounding more suggestive, letting his voice tremble or drop off at the end of a groan.  
Hakuryuu was too tense to notice the other's plotting, he was simply trying to enjoy his own meal and ignore the strain in his pants for the time being. It was hard though, when every blink came with a flash of an idea, with the image of his and his boyfriend's lips mingling together and their thighs flattening against one another.  
It took a while for one of those blinks to come after Alibaba had paused his eating and turned to Hakuryuu to ask him a question. Hakuryuu, however, needed clarification, unsure if he'd heard correct.  
"...what?"  
"On your plate, the rice stuff! I didn't get any of that, feed me some."  
The corners of Hakuryuu's lips fell as if weights had just been attached to them. "Alibaba! You can get your own bite, I'm not going-"  
Alibaba threw an arm over the boy's neck, interrupting him. "C'mooon, Haku, it'd be super cute. My wife's supposed to be super cute for me, right?"  
A shrug removed the blonde's arm from Hakuryuu's shoulder. "I'm not your wife, please stop calling me that," he huffed, forking a bite of food into his mouth as a distraction.  
The harshly given words received only a laugh. "Alright, alright, I will. I'll only stop calling you that if you feed me, though."  
Hakuryuu's chewing slowed as he debated the offer. There was a long pause before he gave his answer.  
"Fine, but only once! And you have to promise."  
"Yeah, I totally promise!"  
Somehow, the dark haired boy didn't totally buy into it. It was worth a try at the very least, though.  
Hakuryuu dipped his fork down into the rice Alibaba had been referring to earlier, easing a small mound onto it before raising it with his hand beneath it. He glanced over to make sure none of their friends or any of the Sindrian royalty were watching. A second wink from Sinbad nearly had his fork dropping immediately, but he kept a grip on it and raised it up to Alibaba's lips despite being noticed.  
It would've been easy to just take the rice, give a groan of enjoyment, and let that be that. Of course, that was too simple. It let Hakuryuu off the hook too easily. Alibaba moved slowly, clamping his lips around the fork as far up as he could without looking ridiculous. He dragged back, lips sliding over the metal and pulling the rice away grain by grain, his throat letting a low groan roll into the metal. If he'd been attempting some semblance of inconspicuousness in his strategy before, it was completely shredded now.  
Hakuryuu's eyes widened slightly at the sight, and his hand about jumped from the fork as if he'd been shocked when he actually felt the vibrations of the other's noises reverberating through onto his skin.  
Yelping 'no!' was an automatic reaction to Alibaba's eyes flicking up to meet Hakuryuu's, and it nearly made the blonde kill any dregs of seduction he'd mustered up. He had to pull away sharply to cover his mouth, restraining from laughing the rice all over his boyfriend. That became even harder when he saw Hakuryuu's almost panicked expression.  
Before he'd even finished laughing, Alibaba felt a yank on his arm. He stumbled up quickly and made a grab for his plate, grasping it just in time to be guided by Hakuryuu into the kitchen.  
When questioned about where the two were going by Sindria's king, Hakuryuu simply answered that he was going to get dessert finished up and wanted Alibaba's company. For the moment, it slipped his mind that at least three of the people in their company could see the pink Ruhk that hazed around the two of them; surely, later that night, he'd be reminded of the pitfalls of hanging in the company of magicians, magis, and a 'miracle that only happens every 1000 years.'  
The magician-general and magi were both giving questioning looks to the back of the door to the kitchen as it closed, but the purple haired miracle looked as annoyingly knowing as ever.  
The door was shut after that though, and it worked well as a barrier for keeping Hakuryuu's shyness at bay. Careful of the plate, he pushed Alibaba up against the nearest counter, an arm blocking an exit on either side.  
Alibaba, in opposition to Hakuryuu's attempt at pursing his lips and thinning his eyes, had to actually set his plate down because he was laughing so hard. He managed to get a 'what's up?' out, but the words were half-assed and barely decipherable through his gasps.  
"You knew what you were doing, didn't you?" Hakuryuu asked, face going even brighter at the indirect admittance.  
Alibaba shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "No- not the whole time, anyway! You acted all weird the more I did it though, so I figured it out," he explained, at which point he felt the results of his teasing grinding up against him, pressing him firmly to the counter behind him.  
Lips were the first thing Alibaba felt on his neck, but teeth quickly followed. They weren't harsh, Hakuryuu was never particularly rough, but they were firm enough to make their presence known. Said teeth worked at the thin skin, pinching just hard enough to leave slight red marks that would be long gone by the time they were finished.  
Kisses followed the bites, again fluttering over the blonde's neck and jawline. Alibaba expected a kiss to his mouth to come soon, but instead, he got fingers- fingers holding a bite of cut meat, to be exact.  
When Hakuryuu straightened up, he nudged the meat against Alibaba's lips.  
"If you liked it so much, you should eat more," he said, "We shouldn't put food to waste, and it'll get cold if you wait too long."  
Food and sex; a combo Alibaba certainly wasn't going to deny.  
He snapped a little harder than Hakuryuu had expected, taking in almost the entirety of Hakuryuu's fingers before dragging back along them as he had the fork. He only let a moan slip once he actually felt the smoky taste of meat on his tongue, this time letting it vibrate into Hakuryuu's very bones rather than just letting him feel it through the metal.  
A few more bites of food went down Alibaba's throat in the same manner, each one more shameless than the last. Finally though, Alibaba plucked the next morsel of food from Hakuryuu's fingers as the other prince picked it up, placing it at his lips instead.  
"I'm getting full, it's your turn." It took a little more nudging than it had with Hakuryuu feeding him, but the dark haired boy eventually parted his lips and drew the food in, pulling it away with his tongue.  
"C'mon, I did it like four times way better than that!" Alibaba complained, beginning to place another bite of food at Hakuryuu's lips.  
The entirety of Hakuryuu's body tingled with an odd mix of excitement and embarrassment, but he forced his will and mouth forward, giving the other's fingers a suck. His lips were loose at first, but pursed tighter aroun the skin finally as he emulated Alibaba, dragging back and using his tongue to free the food from Alibaba's fingers.  
When he looked up with idly chewing lips, he found his boyfriend was nearly as red as him. It made him feel more at ease.  
"What, you didn't expect me to do it?"  
Alibaba shook his head. "No, I did, I just didn't expect you to do it that well," he assured, grasping for the straws of his composure.  
Hakuryuu gave a smile and nudged the back of the other's thighs. "Get up on the counter Alibaba," he said, "I've- ah, I'm... still hungry."  
It was about as close to dirty talk as Hakuryuu got without encouragement, and it was enough to have Alibaba's pants around his ankles and ass set up on the counter in seconds.  
Alibaba lacked any sense of shame, Hakuryuu remembered that much well, and at the moment he was fully appreciating that quality. The blonde's lips were moistened by an excited lick, and the head of his fully visible length was as well albeit by a different tongue. Hakuryuu tested the swollen skin at first, teasing only the warmest bit of it first before beginning to move further down along his underside.  
"A-ah..." The sound was similar to those given at the taste of the food. Alibaba's thighs spread invitingly, Hakuryuu's hands setting on the fleshy area and running up and down along them gently.  
When Hakuryuu removed a hand to pay some attention to the other's sack, another sound akin to Alibaba's eating noises showed up. The Kou citizen had to pull away to laugh a little at the resemblance.  
In an attempt to undercut the remark he knew would come from his boyfriend about the laughter, Hakuryuu parted his lips and sucked, again, on just the head of Alibaba.  
Alibaba coughed in an attempt to cover any other noise and wiggled his hips, doing so even more fervently when Hakuryuu blew a pursed breath over his slit.  
"Haku," he grunted, trying his best not to whine. "It's been too long for you to tease me!"  
Hakuryuu knew exactly what the other meant and continued anyway. He let his breath ghost over the hot skin, bobbed back down, and took in Alibaba's entirety. The skin was warm, and it tasted just as he'd remembered. It wasn't a pleasant taste by default, but Hakuryuu supposed he enjoyed it more for its other qualities. The sounds, for instance, that came with the taste, were exquisite. The grasp of fingers in his hair too, that was enjoyable. Perhaps the sight that the taste elicited was best though, the sight of his boyfriend's adam's apple pressing tight against his neck and the sight of his boyfriend's eyes pointed up to the ceiling. He rarely saw the expression that came with the taste, but he didn't need to. Surely, it was as beautiful as he imagined.  
The first couple of bobs didn't gain an auditory response, so Hakuryuu added his hand and stroked the base of his boyfriend while letting his mouth take care of the tip's half of him.  
"I told you Hakuryuu, it's been too long, if you-"  
The hand around Alibaba fell away, and his cock was completely taken into the walls of Hakuryuu's warm mouth.  
He squirmed and tried not to buck, it was only going to make things worse. It was hard, though! The blonde's hips shook, as did his fingers. He clenched one hand around the edge of the counter while the other messed up the black hair that swayed between his thighs. Eventually, his control buckled and he pushed himself forward and Hakuryuu down to his base a few times, only managing it for a few second before releasing himself.  
Hakuryuu had felt a couple drips of pre run down his throat, but they were obviously different from the other's load. The semi-transparent fluid slid straight over his tongue and nearly shotgunned into the back of his throat, running down more than it did drip down. Again, it's taste... not particularly pleasant, nor was its texture, but the squeaked sounds of a moan being unsuccesfully held back as well as the panting that followed, they made bearing it more than worth it.  
Alibaba was flushed with embarrassment by the time Hakuryuu rose from his knees. "I told you it'd been too long!" he protested.  
"It's alright," Hakuryuu assured with a small laugh, "I'm sure I won't last very long either... I liked it better that way anyway, unless you'd like us to get caught for taking so long?"  
The blonde huffed and began to slide off the counter, but Hakuryuu caught his wrists.  
"Hold on," he murmured, "Stay up here, please." He chewed on the inside of his mouth, and when questioned about why, ground himself up against what little of the other's backside was peeking over the edge of the counter.  
Alibaba scrambled back a bit and only managed to avoid slamming his head into the drawer nearest him via his boyfriend's quick reaction and cushioning hand.  
"In here? Somebody's gonna walk in on us!"  
Hakuryuu frowned. "You weren't worried about that when you threw your pants down," he pointed out, to which Alibaba could only stutter in response. There was a moment of calm, after which came a silent nod of agreement.  
After wiping his mouth with a nearby towel, Hakuryuu moved to grab the best thing he could find to work as a lubricant. It felt a little sacreligious using olive oils he knew were far too expensive to waste on such an act, but it wasn't enough to discourage him from bringing it back and setting it next to Alibaba.  
Hakuryuu nudged his pants down, and one of Alibaba's legs extended to help. He pushed them down further with his foot, forcing them down lower than Hakuryuu had meant for them to go. He reprimanded the other gently, but didn't waste the time or effort to pick them up.  
As expected, the Kou prince's erection was already well hardened and twitching. Alibaba leaned forward to give it a stroke, massaging it. A bead of pre showed itself at the slit, but was quickly smeared back down along the skin.  
A soft moan was pressed into Alibaba's lips as he kissed him. It was chaste at first, a peck that became two pecks, then one long kiss. Hakuryuu's eyelashes were lowered, but not so much so that he couldn't see the texture of the other's skin, the little blonde baby hairs that tickled him as they kissed.  
Hakuryuu's lips were the first to part, though Alibaba countered by letting his tongue slink out into the other's mouth first, with the other gracefully accepting it. Hakuryuu began pressing and sliding their tongues together to add interest to the kiss, at the same time beginning to nudge Alibaba's legs up over his shoulders. Once the two globes of Alibaba's backside were more readily available, he grasped at them and rubbed his fingers into them, carressing the skin carefully as he began to push his cock between them. The both of them sighed, but Hakuryuu, knowing he wasn't going to do too well with his timing either, pulled away quickly.  
Alibaba, prepared for possibly the first time in his life, already had the glass bottle in his hands, the oil inside shining the color of morning sunlight on crisp grass. He leaned forward and tipped the bottle, pouring a generous line of oil down over the other.  
An automatic 'careful!' came from Hakuryuu as he tried to waste as little as possible. Alibaba shot him a harsh glance and mentioned how he was going to be 'careful' with how much lubricant he used next time he topped. Hakuryuu apologized and allowed the other to pour as much as he liked.  
Any side-eyeing coming from the fiery amber eyes was blanketed when Alibaba felt the other slide into his body. The oil worked decently well, and Hakuryuu was careful as ever, so there was very little discomfort. He tensed once just at first, but even then Hakuryuu faltered until the blonde was relaxed again.  
Hakuryuu whimpered as his boyfriend's body encased him further. His face fell, dipping into Alibaba's chest and then rising to press into his neck. Inch by inch, his erection disappeared from sight and filled the other up, stretching him open.  
Alibaba enjoyed Hakuryuu's size. They were almost exact matches in length and girth, which was good for his confidence, but also enjoyed how it felt. It was small enough for lubrication to be okay without other prepwork, but still big enough to allow him to feel some pressure, and certainly large enough to push against his sweet spot.  
Finally, that size Alibaba considered so perfect entered him completely. A relieved sigh came from both males as they relaxed, bodies still for a moment as they reaccustomed to the sensations.  
"You don't have to be so careful this time," Alibaba assured, wiggling his body as if to assert the point.  
The other didn't try to manage words just yet, but nodded in affirmation.  
After a kiss, there was movement. The words were kept in mind as Hakuryuu began to withdraw himself, only a couple of inches for the first time, then slid back in. He did so a second time and a third time, matching their paces together before he began to withdraw more and enter more quickly, pushing the other's body out of his way with little resistance.  
"I missed you, Alibaba."  
This time, Alibaba gave a response Hakuryuu was more satisfied with. "I missed you too! I missed- ngh- this... feels like you did too, huh?"  
Kou's prince pinkened to the shade of the meat left on Alibaba's plate, but he nodded."I did."  
It was only when Hakuryuu was close to completion that he ever tightened his fingers and showed any aggression, so when Alibaba felt nails in his sides already, he was a bit surprised. When Hakuryuu had said he missed him, he wasn't kidding! Neither of the two were exactly marathon runners, but they generally lasted decently. Alibaba supposed that it made sense, if he'd had a hare trigger and usually lasted as long as Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu would have a hare trigger too.  
Alibaba pushed his hand against his boyfriend's stomach to stall him just a bit longer. In return, he got a frustrated groan and even further tightened nails.  
"I let you finish quickly," Hakuryuu murmured, sounding comically upset.  
The dark haired male didn't get a verbal response, just a kiss and an oiled hand grasping at his ass.  
Once the hand Alibaba set on his stomach was dropped, Hakuryuu picked up right where he'd left off. The few second at least let him recharge a little, giving him ten or fifteen seconds more time before he blew. He began to prod almost directly into Alibaba's prostate at the point rather than just rubbing over it, only making the blonde ever the more glad to have paused him.  
When Hakuryuu did reach his peak, it was similar to Alibaba. He didn't just blow, he erupted. He didn't do as well as his boyfriend with keeping quiet, but the moan he let out at least didn't penetrate past the door. His body slumped as he finished filling his boyfriend with the sticky, white fluid, his still-clothed chest bumping against Alibaba's. His mouth opened to joke about whether Alibaba missed that or his cooking more, but decided against it; he'd rather not get mad at the other with his dick still inside him.  
After pulling away and slipping out of Alibaba with a hint of a groan, Hakuryuu grasped a few nearby napkins and ran them over himself to clean up, then tossed them in the nearest trash can and burying them a bit. He moved more quickly now, more urgency in his actions as his mind was no longer clouded by half a week of built up teenage hormones. At that point, the idea that they could have been caught actually fully registered instead of just floating as an abstract idea.  
The blonde, on the other hand, still felt free to relax for a moment. The cabinet worked well as a headrest, and he didn't need to stand to clean himself up with the napkins he'd taken anyway. By the time he did finally make it up, Hakuryuu's pants were already back up and he was already working on reorganizing the kitchen.  
Once the oil was back in place and the napkins were thoroughly hidden (as well as the countertop thorouhly washed,) Hakuryuu was still long enough for Alibaba to sling an arm over him. The blonde delivered a kiss with a grin, and though Hakuryuu gave a smile and kiss of his own back, he pulled away.  
"C'mon, it's time to serve dessert- help me get it ready, and wash your hands first."  
"Will do, wife."


End file.
